


Saudade

by ars_obscura



Series: Felix’s Obey Me sin collection [2]
Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Eventual Smut, Fluff and Angst, Multi, Vanilla, allow him to be gentle and passionate this once, angy boy misses you a lot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-18
Updated: 2020-02-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:15:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22783132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ars_obscura/pseuds/ars_obscura
Summary: (n.)1.A word that describes a deep nostalgic feeling triggered by missing someone special.2.The memory of something or someone with a desire for it.
Relationships: Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Reader
Series: Felix’s Obey Me sin collection [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1642033
Comments: 8
Kudos: 152





	Saudade

**Author's Note:**

> Saudade is a Brazilian word with deep meaning on it. For me is the most beautiful word to be said and to be heard. I thought it should be a fitting title to this one shot, and I hope you guys can feel its essence as much as I do.  
> The events of this fiction happens after chapter 20. That being said, I refrain that this fiction contains game spoilers.
> 
> Enjoy! uwu

A beam of green light, strong enough to blind you from it, traveled across the room only to fade a few brief seconds later. The papers you’ve positioned oh so carefully wriggled thanks to the gentle air current that slipped through the window of your bedroom and the chalk symbol drawn with the most precise details you could remember begun to fade, as if absorbed by the wood tiles under it. Your nearly worn out brain seemed puzzled by the strange phenomena that happened just in front of you, expecting, almost praying for something, _anything_ , that indicated a positive outcome would simply appear.

Yet there was no sign of it.

With a disappointed sigh, you remembered Solomon’s message: “ _Summoning a demon is no easy job, principally when we’re talking about the Human Realm. It might kill you if you are not energetically prepared._ ” And you could just realise that by the way your body was not able to move a inch after the summon ritual, forcing you to lie down, almost fainting, as the unholy sayings slipped through your mouth. With some sort of surreal effort, fingers were able to flinch and extend themselves to reach the unusual mobile device that fell from your pocket during the whole process, mindlessly swifting through the summoning ritual Solomon meticulously sent via his message app.

“ _I can show you how it’s done, with the safest of the methods I’ve studied about but ,in the end, I can’t do that for you._ ”

And you surely were no witch to begin with. Why did you possibly think that this was going to work?

Nothing would be able to begin to measure how frustrated you were, as the promises of visiting each other now seemed like empty vows. A soft ‘thump’ could be heard as your very weak fist reached the floor in a ridiculous attempt to take out your own anger and frustration. You missed them, and most importantly, you missed _him_. You missed him so much that at some point you could swear your heart could scream in pain, because it certainly did.  
Within brief minutes that almost seemed like a whole eternity, the very weak body of yours somehow figured out how to move again, long enough so you could properly change into your favourite, most comfortable, pajamas and lie down on your bed to a proper rest position while staring at the ceiling. It had been long three months since you’ve came back from Devildom’s exchange program, and yet you could not wash out that that terrible dull sensation you were feeling. The ache of missing dear friends and a lover giving you the sensation that your whole body could simply shrink.

You could still message your beloved demon brothers, of course. But it was never the same.

_And that was a very delicate matter for both you and them._

Emotionally and energetically exhausted, you’ve fallen asleep in no time, hands never leaving your only solace, the D.D.D. you held so dear. With body feeling heavy, it felt like you sunk into darkness, never being able of dreaming or even having a glimpse of something alike. You were simply tired. _  
_

But not tired enough to neglect crackling sound of the circle of fire forming just in the middle of your room.

_..._

_Wait, what?_

Eyes opened wide to see unusual green flames growing out of nowhere, forming the sigil drawing that once you thought it didn’t work out. As a reflex of despair you grabbed your pillow, hitting it repeatedly against the flames that seemed to not even flinch with your moves, instead it appeared like the pillow was actually going through them as if basic physics and biology didn’t even exist. Blazes rising, you couldn’t help but to protect your face with both of your arms from the light, feeling a pleasant warmth sensation run through your body by the moment you swore to see a figure forming inside the circle. _  
_

At first you couldn’t believe what your very own eyes saw.

Fire finally ceasing, the silhouette of a man became visible. Golden locks glistening and emerald eyes intently fixed on yours, the corner of his mouth frowned upwards forming the wicked smile you knew oh so well. At first you didn’t move, entranced by the vision and the idea of the current happening that you thought it’d be only viable in the sweetest of your dreams. You found your eyes to be unconsciously watering, lips trembling in a breathtaking anticipation.

“Now now. How dare you, naughty little human, to summon the great Avatar of Wrath.”

“SATAN!”

Your bodies met each other in a hug that could last for a whole eternity, heart keeping a erratic pace as the silliest of the smiles was formed into your lips, earning a heartfelt laugh from him. If there was any moment that you though you could explode from happiness, that was it, with your arms holding him close to you. The demon’s hand only left your embrace in order to cup your cheek, directing your loving eyes to meet his.  
It was funny, you’ve dreamt about meeting him the more times that you could count, with a whole whirlwind of ideas and plannings in mind; You thought about what you could say, how would act, what you would do with him, but now the silence between both of you was enough to fill what any dialogue ever could. The realisation that no words were necessary, as long he was here. With you.

“I love you” And yet the softest whisper in the shape of a phrase rolled through your lips, as your forehead delicately met his, eyes closing in bliss. Satan took the opportunity to kiss you, lips gently brushing yours as if they were feathers itself.

“I missed you. _I love you._ ”

His words, touch, everything could make you melt into a puddle. Lips, that only parted so he could profess his solemnly love for you met again, this time in a much more needy pace. While still cupping your cheek, the blonde’s free hand reached your waist, gently pinning you against wall while his tongue made it’s way inside your mouth.  
At some point, but you were not sure exactly when, both of you became a giggling mess. With time the bundled up happiness begun to show in the form or smiles between kisses, touching becoming sloppy and rather funny to keep up with. Satan’s hand somehow were capable of massaging your waist and tickling it at the same time, his lips never leaving yours, even when you released the most adorable tiny squeals from it, which made he release the most passionate chuckle you’ve ever heard every single time. As your hands desperately roamed his body in search for retaliation, his lips started to trail your neck, immediately kissing you renderless.

Another chuckle.

“It’s not fair— that felt good.”

“I’m not the one to blame. You make things easier for me, love.” He purred at your complaint, earning a soft whine from you. Now the pair of emerald eyes gained a different kind of passionate look, voice acquiring a huskier tone. After a staring at your eyes for a moment, as if asking for permission, he reached for your lips once again, his movements slow and sensual as both of your bodies kept the pace of your mouth in a dance, pressing against one another.  
Without realising, both of your clothes were scattered around the room, bodies finding their way to the bed. The demon’s kisses never ceased, worshiping every inch of your body only to earn every lovely little noise you made, stoping only to look at you with the most doting expression. At times like these, it was difficult to believe that you were his and his only, and that thought alone made him smile even more.  
The trail of kissed continued, so they could finally reach your very sensible core. You couldn’t help but to whine as the licking, slurping, noises echoed through the walls, which turned things way more erotic that you could process at the time. Cheeks gaining a gracious rose tone as your chest rapidly grew and shrunk due to your pants and soft gasps, you could see your body gain temperature as butterflies grew inside of you. But then again, who where you to protest when his ministrations were nothing but ironically divine?

“Satan— I can’t—“

Your pleas sounded so delicious that could easily make his heart skip a beat.

“I can’t— I can’t— _Please— Please, I need you._ ”

And how could he ever deny to you a sweet release when you sounded so intoxicatingly desperate?

“Hush now, _kitten._ I’m here for you.” Planting a kiss on your forehead, he made his move, perfectly fitting you from the inside as your bodies instinctively intertwined. He hissed, and you released a grateful moan. Pace increasing, he couldn’t help to reach your lips, kisses growing sloppy as you were barely able to function due to the jolts of pleasure he made you feel in each thrust, moanings now following his rhythm as release were found to be dangerously close, nothing ever sounding cohesive except his name.  
Finally, your throat sang in order to announce your climax as your most intimate region clenched in order to keep him close, nails digging through his immaculate skin. With a few more erratic thrust he managed to reach his own bliss, grunting your name through the process so he could finally lie down alongside you. Satan’s fingers gently brushed your hair, eyes locked on your every little curve and detail that he found to love so much.

“I love you, my kitten.” He whispered, breathlessly, while your eyelashes lazily threatened to close, a sleepy smile forming in your lips. “... But I’m here because we need to talk about how careless you were today. I don’t have much time either.”

Brushing your sleepiness away you sat in you bed in confusion, throwing him the most disappointed gaze, but probably not so disappointed nor sad as his. Satan stood up, reaching his own clothes only after planting another gentle kiss on your forehead.

“But hey, the summoning worked— That means we can se each other often—”

“The summoning didn’t work.” You could feel your heart sink. “And that’s exactly why you’re still alive.”

Silence. This time you could feel nothing more but tension building up the whole place’s atmosphere, making you curl your own body into a little ball. Anger, disappointment, you could not tell which exact feeling was making you threaten to sob at the moment, as if you asked with the very expressive little eyes of yours, if it was wrong to miss him so much. The male figure sat on the bed once again, caressing your tight, digits gently brushing your skin.

“Luckily enough, the trace of your magic lead me to your location, to you.” He whispered your name, lips reaching the soft curve of your knee. “I had to see for myself that you were okay, the thought that your life were in danger was... If anything happened to you I don’t know what I’d be capable to do.”

“I just... I just wanted to...”

“Hey, I know.” His expression softened, lips curving slightly. “Summoning the seven avatars is no small deal, even for the most experienced witches and sorcerers. A lot of people risked their life in order to bring us to your realm. I’ve seen the results, they were not pretty.”Resting his back against the wall, Satan’s arm wrapped your small form, offering his shoulder for you. “Don’t ever push yourself to accomplish something you are not experienced with, It’s not good for your health, physical and emotional.”

“I’m sorry.”

“I told you, it’s okay. Besides, I missed you too, so much that I could not restrain myself any longer. I’m probably getting the scold of a lifetime from Lucifer tomorrow morning, if he figures out my little escapade, that is.”

  
“You know, I’m even missing being scolded by Lucifer these days. I’m almost envying you.”

“Oh, believe me, you’re not.” Both of you couldn’t help but laugh. Fatigue reaching you again, you couldn’t help to release a long yawn as your own figure rested against his, head promptly notching the blonde’s shoulder, that couldn’t help but to chuckle over your adorable expressions.

“Satan.”

“Hmm?”

“Would you mind staying with me until I fall asleep?” You mumbled against his skin, earning a heartfelt smile. After tidying your position over the bed -over him- you closed your eyes, peacefully resting on the arms of your lover that held you dear, like his life depended on it. There was no need to be said that leaving you once more was nearly equivalent to torture for the Avatar of Wrath, and yet, departure always came along with the bitersweet promise of re-encounter. With you sleeping soundly, he left with a last single kiss over your head.

“ _Anything for you, kitten_.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!  
> This is my first fic in a long time, so I got rather insecure about my writing. Please be gentle I’m baby qwq  
> I really hope you guys enjoyed reading as much as I enjoyed writing it for y’all!  
> A very special thanks for my dearest clairefable that helped me out through the whole process. Check out her work at AO3 too ;)  
> A big bear hug and a lick in your cheek (never told you which cheek -eheh)
> 
> I’ll be seeing you guys shortly, with more sin!


End file.
